Beautiful Spirit
by GamerGirlESO
Summary: The death of Jimmy Kent has left Thomas Barrow empty and lost. All alone in the world once more, Thomas tries to go on working and living like he always has, but someone isn't quite finished in the world just yet. (Ghost!Jimmy, Major character death, Thommy in future chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

_"Faint winds, and far away a fading laughter . . ._

_And the rain and over the fields a voice calling . . . _

_One gray blown cloud scurries and lifts above,_

_Slides on the sun and flutters there to waft her_

_Sisters on. The shadow of a dove_

_Falls on the cote, the trees are filled with wings;_

_And down the-"_

A sickly cough interrupted Thomas and he quickly set the book aside. He hopped up from the chair, grabbed the water glass on the nightstand and helped Jimmy take a drink. It was almost like clockwork when Jimmy needed it. He had gotten so week over the past week, he couldn't even lift up his head. Dr. Clarkson said it was pneumonia, but even though it was caught early, Jimmy was not getting anyway. Pneumonia was fatal, and Thomas feared the worst as Jimmy remained ill. He was at the worst stage of it, so he could only get better, or that is what Mrs. Hughes had told him. Surprisingly, even Mr. Carson was worried for Jimmy's well being. Jimmy may not have gotten on with Mr. Carson, but having a member of staff fatally ill, was nothing to celebrate. Whether they were liked or not, they were family.

After Jimmy took down a good amount of water and began to breathe, heavy, but he was breathing none the less, Thomas sat the glass back down and pulled the chair closer. Jimmy opened his eyes partially and looked right at Thomas.

"Papa," he said weekly. Thomas smiled and looked down. One of the symptoms of pneumonia was delirium. It wasn't the first time Jimmy called Thomas Papa and Thomas wasn't the only one he was confused with. Jimmy called Mrs. Hughes "Mama" at one time or "Lady Anstruther" and apologized for not serving. He called Mr. Carson and pretty much any male that visited him Papa, but called Thomas many other names. Most often he called him Richard or Charles and ask if it was a school day. All Thomas could really do was smile and correct him.

"Where is Thomas," Jimmy asked. Thomas froze a bit. He never asked for him. Thomas smiled and sat down.

"I'm right here, Jimmy," Thomas replied. Jimmy opened his eyes wider and smiled.

"Ah, there you are," Jimmy said then lightly laughed, "Are you finished under-butlerin' for the day?"

Thomas smiled.

"Yes," he replied, "and tomorrow is my day off so I can be up here if you like."

Jimmy made a face and shook his head.

"No," Jimmy said, "You go to town and have fun. Go meet a beautiful stable boy...not more beautiful than me though."

Thomas laughed and Jimmy smiled, proud of his weak little joke.

"I don't think I'm meant for love, Jimmy," Thomas said as tears formed.

_You're the only one I could ever love. If you leave me, I'll be alone forever._

"You will one day, Thomas," Jimmy said, "but maybe he needs to court you. You're rubbish at courting."

Thomas smiled wide and nodded. Jimmy coughed a little again and groaned.

"Oh I can't bear this anymore, papa. It hurts."

Thomas's throat felt tight as he once again gave Jimmy a drink of water.

"I can't go to school tomorrow," Jimmy said. A tear slipped down Thomas's cheek as he shook his head.

"No," was all he could say.

Jimmy opened his eyes and stared at Thomas's book.

"Will ya read to me, Thomas?"

Thomas smiled slightly and nodded.

"Sure, if ya like."

Thomas braved and brushed Jimmy's hair from his fevered head. Jimmy gave a small smile and closed his eyes. Thomas sat down and opened the book once more.

"And down the valley through the crying trees  
>The body of the darker storm flies; brings<p>

With its new air the breath of sunken seas

And slender tenuous thunder . . .

But I wait . . .

Wait for the mists and for the blacker rain-Heavier winds that stir the veil of fate,

Happier winds that pile her hair;

Again

They tear me, teach me, strew the heavy air

Upon me, winds that I know, and storm. There was a summer every rain was rare;

There was a season every wind was warm . . .And now _you_ pass me in the mist . . . your hair

Rain-blown about you, damp lips curved once more

In that wild irony, that gay despair

That made you old when we have met before;

Wraith-like you drift on out before the rain

,Across the fields, blown with the stemless flowers,

With your old hopes, dead leaves and loves again-

Dim as a dream and wan with all old hours."

Thomas looked up and smiled. Jimmy had fallen asleep. It was so peaceful, he was so peaceful.

_He's fallen asleep.._

Thomas couldn't hold the tears back any longer and let them fall.

_He's fallen into an everlasting sleep...so at peace._

His tears fell onto the pages and so he closed the book. He place his hands over his face and let himself cry. He cried harder than he ever has before, for once again, his heart was torn.

* * *

><p>Thomas lay the book down on the grave. The Grantham's were charitable enough to pay for Jimmy's service. It was lovely service. Even Mr. Carson didn't have a dry eye. Alfred had even come down from London to pay his respects. It has been three months, and the stone was put in place. Thomas made it a habit to visit on his days off to at least go by and talk. He'd talk if Jimmy was right there, telling him about the news of the week.<p>

"...a new footman was hired, Kevin," Thomas scoffed, "He's quite handsome, but not as much as you. Even Ivy hasn't tried to court him, but he has tried harder than Alfred to court her. Even with Daisy, but she nearly shoved a cake in his face for some quite ill mannered comments. At least you knew how to charm a lady. He just think a woman is going to open her legs for him. God, he's a handful. Mr. Carson admitted to me yesterday that he'd rather deal with you than Kevin. So see, Mr. Carson didn't hate you. He just...didn't...admire your attitude. Face it, Jimmy, you had a very poor attitude, but at least Mr. Carson wasn't watching your every single move to try and find an excuse to get you fired. He's even asked me to watch. But, I guess what makes it worse is he's an American. Always bragging about that it was them, or more specifically him, that ended the Great War. He's nearly earned a knock in the face and no mistake, goin on about his poor little war scar on his hip. Had the decency to show it in the kitchen. Oh Jimmy, I wish you were here to help put him in his place. My nights are still quiet. I've tried playing cards but its not fun with just meself. Molesley plays a game with me every now and then, but he's not a real challenge."

Thomas laid the book down on the grave.

"I wanted to give the book to you. It's quite nice, I've just read it too much and gotten bored, plus," Thomas paused and wiped his nose, "It takes me to that night. I can't read that page without crying."

Tears came to his eyes and he smiled.

"I wish I could try again," he said, "I wish I could do it all over. Court you properly."

Thomas laughed at the last line then his face fell.

"If it would've changed much. I was happy you were my friend. You were my one and only, Jimmy."

He sighed and smiled.

"Well I better get back," Thomas said as he stood up, "Wish me luck that I don't strangle Kevin. Maybe I'll just plan his ultimate demise. I may even include Carson on it. No doubt I could probably ask him to hid a silver spoon or something. Well, good bye, Jimmy. I'll try and be back on my next day."

He tipped his hat then left the graveyard. As he walked down the road, he shook his head, as he always did.

_Bloody hell, Thomas. You're pathetic. Like Jimmy can really hear you. He's probably up there laughing at your soppieness. _

Thomas sighed in defeat against himself.

_I can't help it...I miss him._

Suddenly, Downton came to view and he made his way to the servant entrance. Once he was in, he quickly made his way up the stairs, not daring to run into any of the servants. Everyone but Daisy, Ivy, and Kevin knew how much Thomas cared for Jimmy. Knew where he probably went on his days off. Just before he could make it to his room, the most annoying voice, even worse than Alfred's, called out to him.

"Ah, evening Mr. Barrow," Kevin said as he came out of his, which was Jimmy's, room. Thomas nodded and hid his snarl.

"Have a nice day off," Kevin asked. Thomas sighed and turned to him.

"Yes I did, and if you excuse me, I'm about to go finish up my nice day off with a smoke and a good read."

"Ahh, a_ good read_, huh?"

Thomas paused for a moment, then rolled his eyes at what Kevin actually meant.

"I feel like a good read myself."

"Go grab a paper," Thomas bit back. Kevin only laughed.

"What do you like to read, Mr. Barrow? Novels, or more catalogs. I for one, don't like the reading, but I do love cards."

"Thomas shook his head and opened his door.

"Got any cards I can borrow, Mr. Barrow?"

"No, and you should be Downstairs," Thomas said, "Now go."

"Jeeze, I was only trying to be polite. Grouchy must be a butler thing. You really need that reading, huh?"

Thomas was close to replying but decided to shut his door. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh, God give me strength."

After Dinner was served and the servant's had finished up, Thomas was left, once again, alone in the servants hall. Playing with the cards that were Jimmy's. He smiled. Since Jimmy had no close relatives, no one knew what to do with his things. Thomas volunteered to go through and keep what may have been value to Jimmy. At first, Mr. Carson was reluctant but Mrs. Hughes quickly changed his mind.

"Thomas and Jimmy were friends, Mr. Carson. If anyone, it should be Thomas who gets to decide."

Thomas decided to keep most of Jimmy's things. He took Jimmy's razor, brush, and other vanity items including his many mirrors even though he really didn't have a place for them. When he did find a place, it felt awkward at seeing his reflection at every side of his room. Thomas would never again argue about Jimmy's vanity again. He kept the hairbrush but never used it. He just wanted to have some peice of Jimmy with him in his room. Every time he looked over at it on his bureau, all he could think of is how disgusted Jimmy would be with him. Thomas was disgusted with himself at being such a creep, but he couldn't help it. Other things such as pictures and items that seemed to be hand-me-downs, Thomas kept. He found a lighter in Jimmy's drawer that had an engraving on it. Kent, it said. Thomas kept that one and decided to use it, only he kept it turned around so no one knew he took something so personal. The last thing he kept of Jimmy's was Jimmy's gray suit and hat. He kept it hung in his wardrobe, behind his old footman livery. It was only to serve as a memory. A memory of the day why they had agreed to be friends. He always smiled when he looked at the suit.

"You up for a game, Mr. Barrow," Kevin asked. Thomas was snapped out of his daze and looked up, "Play some poker for cold hard cash!"

Thomas rolled his eyes.

"I'm afraid not," Thomas said, "I'm actually quite tired so I'll just be heading to bed."

"Oh, guess that reading got to you, huh?"

"Actually, I've been doing my job, which you better start doing yours or Mr. Carson is going to have you out on your arse."

Kevin scoffed.

"I'm not scared of eyebrows. He'll probably kill over soon with all that stress."

Thomas rolled his eyes and stood up. He shoved the cards in the pack and made his way past Kevin and up the stairs.

He groaned and rubbed his head.

_I wonder if it's possible to roll your eyes out of your head, cause I wouldn't be suprised if they just popped out of my head because of him._

Thomas sighed then opened his door and froze. He blinked at the familiar figure on his bed. Jimmy looked up and smiled slightly at him. Thomas opened his mouth to speak but instead, he closed the door and stood in front of it.

"You alright, Mr. Barrow," Mr. Molesley's voice came. Thomas looked at him.

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

Thomas smiled then laughed. He shook his head then opened his door again and saw Jimmy was no longer there.

"Nope," Thomas said, "No ghost."

Molesley smiled then nodded.

"Goodnight then," he said. Thomas nodded and entered his room. Slowly closing the door he took a good long look around his dark room. Nothing seemed out of place. He looked at the bed and saw nothing to indicate anyone was sitting there. He approached the bed and placed a hand on where Jimmy was sitting.

_Cold._

He let out a long sigh and shook his head.

_Unbelievable._

He made quick work out of his clothes, throwing them in a pile on the floor. He went to untie his shoes but suddenly felt the dip in his bed behind him. He slowly sat up straight and cleared his throat. He hoped maybe someone would answer, yet he was desperately praying no one was there. He decided to look and see so he slowly turned his head and looked over his should. Instead of seeing cool emptiness that he had hoped for, he saw Jimmy. Dressed in his nightclothes and his hair disheveled, Jimmy smiled at Thomas.

"Hello," he said. Thomas gasped then quickly stood up. Unfortunately he stood up too fast and stepped on his shoe lace, sending him back down. The last thing Thomas saw was his bureau coming closer and closer until a sharp pain hit the side of his head and then blackness.

**~PS. Only Thomas can feel Jimmy which is why he could feel Jimmy sit on the bed...but both of them don't know that yet :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas awoke and slowly sat up. His head hurt as he did so. He reached up and touched his head and a sharp pain followed. He looked at his finger and groaned when he saw the blood.

"You alright," came that familiar voice. Thomas froze then looked up and locked eyes with Jimmy who was still sitting on Thomas's bed. Jimmy looked very concerned for Thomas.

"You...," Thomas began, "...no..no I...I'm going mad."

"No," Jimmy said.

"I'm actually going mad. I've gone mad!"

"Thomas. No," Jimmy said and got up, but as he did so did Thomas.

"You stay away from me," Thomas warned. Jimmy was hurt but stayed put.

"You...you're not here. You're dead."

"Thank you for the reminder," Jimmy bit.

They both remained quite for a short while, but Thomas could not stay still.

"I...I want you to leave," Thomas said with tears. He didn't want Jimmy too, but Jimmy was not here.

"Thomas," Jimmy said.

"Now, please. Just leave me. Why can't I move on? Now my mind is making see him. Why must the world be so cruel to me?"

Thomas had tears in his eyes but he refused to let them fall not infront of Jimmy...or who ever this was."

"Thomas, I'm right here. I'm real. I'm here."

Thomas shook his head then looked at him.

"No, Jimmy's dead. You can't be here. You're not here. Not really, just in my mind."

"Alright then," Jimmy said but instead of leaving he sat down next to Thomas who stiffened.

"I know I'm dead, but...yet here I am," Jimmy looked over at Thomas who dared a glance, "Touch me."

Thomas's eye's flew open and he looked at Jimmy.

"Wh...what?"

Jimmy held out his hand. Thomas stared at it for a while then slowly edged his hand over to Jimmy's. Thomas expected to feel warmth or perhaps cold skin, but instead, felt nothing. Literally nothing but air. No skin, no warmth. Thomas jerked his hand back at looked at Jimmy's sad face.

"When you fell I tried to wake you up but...my hand just went right through you," Jimmy said.

Thomas shook his head.

"But...wh...how?"

"I don't know," Jimmy replied in a sad voice, "Honestly I was hoping to wake up in my mum's arms with my dad there too you know, but instead I wake up in my room...only someone else was there. I tried waking him up but again my touch when through and I began to panic. No matter what I try to do...I can't leave Downton."

"So...so what you...you're ...cursed to haunt Downton," Thomas asked, still believeing this was in his mind.

"God I hope not," Jimmy said, "There has to be something. Some reason I'm still here or else where are all the other ghosts of servants?"

Thomas's eyebrows shot up.

"Ghosts," he repeated.

"Yes, ghosts," Jimmy said, "I'm one obviously."

Thomas shook his head.

"Thomas. I'm dead. How else can I be here if I'm six feet under?"

"I'm m-"

"No you are not bloody mad," Jimmy shouted and stood up. Thomas wanted to hush him but why try, no one was going to hear him.

"I'm here. I'm still here. I'm not supposed to be here Thomas. I used to make jokes about being a ghost and moving objects and tricking the women."

Thomas nodded his head in agreement as the memory rolled.

"But it's not as fun as I thought," Jimmy said, "It's terrifying...and lonely."

Thomas looked up at Jimmy who had wrapped his arms around himself.

"I never thought I'd miss the touch of others. Nor hearing Mr. Carson shouting at me. I can hear and see him but...its not at me. I miss the touch of the piano keys underneath my fingers and the cards."

Jimmy sat back down beside Thomas.

"But...then I come in here tonight...just for the hell of it. Maybe see if I can somehow contact you. I read a book once that sometimes the dead can leave messages either moving an object or writing on the wall but I can't even pick up a pen. Then you came in here and instincly I hid in the dark. I was afraid..."

"Afraid of what," Thomas asked.

"Afraid you most of all wouldn't see me. I hoped that maybe you could but I didn't want to dwell too much on it. That was until I sat down and you looked at me. Right at me," Jimmy smiled, "I was happy. I'm honestly not surprised you panicked. I'd be worried if you didn't."

Thomas smiled.

"How long," Thomas asked and Jimmy looked at him, "have you been here...like this?"

Jimmy looked away to think then shrugged his shoulders.

"A month maybe...if that," Jimmy replied, "I'm honestly not sure. When you have nothing to do nor can do, the days just drag. It feels like a year but I know it's not."

Thomas nodded.

"It's my day off tomorrow," he said, "I can run into the village and maybe get some books about...the supernatural and maybe find out what's going on."

Jimmy smiled at Thomas and nodded.

"Thank you," he said. Thomas nodded in response.

"I suppose I better let you get to bed then."

"Where will you go," Thomas asked as Jimmy stood up."

"Well I can't sleep so I just...walk," Jimmy replied, "I walk upstairs, downstairs, I can walk outside around the grounds but I can't get far."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know really. I take a step too far, suddenly everything goes black and cold then I wake up in my...or uhmm...I forget his name..."

Thomas thought for a moment.

"Kevin," he asked.

Jimmy snapped and smiled.

"Yes, Kevin's room."

Thomas mouthed an "O" then nodded.

"Will...will you come back here...in the morning?"

Jimmy smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Especially if you are the only one who can see me. I miss talking."

Thomas chuckled a bit. He wasn't surprised by that. Jimmy was a talker.

"Good night, Thomas."

"Good night...Jimmy."

Thomas took one glance at his clock then back at where Jimmy was supposed to be standing to find the area empty. Thomas blinked his eyes a couple times and shook his head. He took a deep breath then returned to undressing himself. As he got into his night clothes, Thomas's thoughts were on Jimmy. He questioned if Jimmy was really there but he would have to find out in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas woke to the irritable ringing of his alarm. He groaned then turned over, shut the clock up, then buried his face in the pillow.

"Just because its your day off doesn't mean you get to be lazy," came Jimmy's voice. Thomas jumped and with wide eyes looked at Jimmy, who at in the arm chair. Jimmy was dressed in his livery and had his hair fixed in his usual curl. Thomas smiled slightly at the sight and sat on the edge of his bed. For a moment he forgot that Jimmy was dead.

"You like it," Jimmy asked and stood up.

"I've seen you wear that for nearly three years," Thomas answered.

"Yes, but for six months you've had to go without seeing me. Surely you miss the sight."

_Is he teasing me_?

Jimmy then laughed.

"Yup," he said, "Oh this is amazing Thomas. Since I've spoken to you I've learned to do things. Like change my clothes and even read minds...well...yours just right now. BUT I can also move things now. Touch solids, look!"

Jimmy made his way over to Thomas's bedside table and knocked the glass of water off and onto the floor. Thankfully the glass didn't break but there was still a mess.

"Hey," Thomas shouted.

"You see," Jimmy said with the widest smile Thomas has ever seen.

"Great," Thomas said with a smile, "now tell me you've learned how to clean up the messes you make."  
>"Nah, I can't do that yet," Jimmy said as he shook his head. Thomas rolled his eyes then got up and grabbed a towel. As he picked up the glass and placed the towel on the floor, Jimmy sat back in the armchair and watched as Thomas cleaned up the water.<p>

"So tell me," Thomas began, "how did you learn you could move things exactly?"

In a flash, Jimmy smiled.

_Oh God, What'd you do?_

"I don't understand it," Daisy said. Thomas walked in and looked at Daisy, Mrs. Patmore, and Ivy standing in a circle in the kitchen. Jimmy followed behind with a smile still plastered on his face.

"What," Thomas asked. Everyone looked at him and moved a little. There in the middle of the floor was a broken jam jar.

"I put it on the center of the counter," Daisy explained, "There's no way it could've gotten knocked off unless it was pushed off."

Daisy's gaze went to Ivy.

"Why are you looking at me," she asked, "I was with you!"

Alfred came in and sat another jam jar on the counter. Jimmy moved over to it.

_Don't even think about it._

Jimmy turned to him and winked.

"I'm tellin ya," Alfred said as he stood by the stove, "Jimmy's ghost is haunting us."

Just as Mrs. Patmore rolled her eyes, Jimmy, with a wicked grin, back handed the jam jar and it too fell on the floor. Ivy screamed and they all looked at the jar.

"It moved on its own," Ivy screamed, "I saw it!"

"Oh God in heaven," Mrs. Patmore prayed while Daisy moved closer to Alfred. Thomas sighed as he watched Jimmy laugh. He wish they could hear him laugh. It was a beautiful laugh.

"Didn't you see it," Ivy turned to Thomas.

"Yup," he said, "Looks like we do got a ghost."

"Oh," Ivy said and turned back around. Jimmy then sat on the counter, his legs swinging back and forth.

You are really enjoying this aren't you.

"Well now I can have something to enjoy," Jimmy said, "Just think of all the things I could do and I won't get sacked for it!"

_Just don't hurt anyone, Jimmy._

"Don't worry, Thomas," Jimmy said and approached him, "I wouldn't dream of it."

"J...Jimmy," Ivy said and took a step forward, "Is...is that really you? Please, let me know its you."

"For heaven sakes girl," Mrs. Patmore said, "Lets clean this up. And if that is you Jimmy, mark my words you keep making a mess here I'll give myself a heart attack and come after you."

Thomas laughed and Jimmy stepped closer to Thomas.

_Serves you right._

Alfred left the kitchen and Thomas followed.

"Thomas," Daisy said. Thomas and Jimmy stopped in the hall.

"Do you…," she began, "Do you think it's really...him?"

Jimmy snickered and Thomas did all he could not to glare at Jimmy.

"I...I don't know, Daisy."

"Do you still have that...oh uh...ghost board with you?"

"The what," Jimmy asked and came closer.

"I think I might," Thomas said. He honestly wasn't sure if he threw it away or stuffed it in his wardrobe. Daisy nodded but said nothing else. Thomas could tell she wanted too.

"I can look and see if I do and perhaps later on we can try it."

Daisy looked up and smiled then ran back into the kitchen.

"What board," Jimmy asked.

"It's a board that lets you communicate with the undead," Thomas whispered, "A few years ago we tried it. I thought it was a load of rubbish and ghost didn't exist, yet , here you stand."

Jimmy looked down and nodded.

"Do you still-," Jimmy's gaze went past Thomas and up the stairs, "Who's that?"

Thomas looked behind him and saw no one.

"Who," Thomas asked.

"What...you don't see him," Jimmy asked then walked past Thomas and up the stairs.

"Mr. Barrow," Mr. Carson boomed. Thomas jumped and stood straight.

"May I ask why you are standing at the foot of the stairs lollygagging?"

"I," Thomas began and looked back up at the stairs. Jimmy was gone and so he turned back to .

"I thought I saw something," Thomas answered, "It was nothing," Thomas cleared his throat, "I'll be heading into town today. Is there anything you may need, Mr. Carson, while I'm off?"

"No, not at the moment, but ask Mrs. Patmore. Apparently, _a ghost_, has gone and smashed up the jam jars and she may need a new order placed."

"Yes, Mr. Carson, I will do that."

Mr. Carson nodded then turned around. Thomas sighed then walked up the stairs to his room. He hoped Jimmy was in there waiting, but there was no sign of his ghost friend. He walked over to his wardrobe and desperately searched it for the board. No luck, it was gone.

"Great," Thomas hissed, "I just might have to buy a new one. Shame, I'm on my last pack of cats."


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas opened his new pack of black cats and graciously lit one. He held his hand over the flame to prevent it from getting wet. It had just started to rain as Thomas walked out of the store with the board and two cigarette packs. He was anxious to get back to Jimmy but also worried. He wondered who or what Jimmy saw that made him disappear after it. Not seeing Jimmy before he left made him fear the worst.

_Perhaps death has come for him to finally get rest. That'd be a good thing, right?_

Thomas had mixed emotions about it. He wanted his dear friend to find peace more than anything, but he still wanted Jimmy around.

_Oh, why did you have to die, Jimmy?_

Soon Downton came into view and the rain began to soak through his coat. He quickened his pace to the back and slipped inside, taking his wet coat, bowler, and shoes off before quickly and quietly heading up stairs. Once he reached the hallway, he swallowed then slowly walked over to his door.

"You there, Jimmy," He whispered into it. With no answer, Thomas proceeded to open the door and went inside. His room had no sign of Jimmy. Thomas's heart sank and he closed the door. He sighed then walked over to his bed and set the large bag down on top of it. He suddenly felt his sides pinched.

"Boo," Jimmy whispered. Thomas jumped then quickly turned around and looked at Jimmy who began laughing.

"What the bloody hell, Jimmy," Thomas nearly shouted.

"Really, Thomas," Jimmy said, "Of all the things that can scare a man, "Boo" really gets you."

"Well a ghost did just pinch me. What the bloody hell are you wearing?"

Jimmy was dressed in all too familiar white suit and a shiny oak cane. Much too rich for a servant's clothing.

"Are you wearing Lord Grantham's picnic outfit?"

Jimmy smiled wide and nodded.

"Lovely fit too. I think I look pretty good in this if I don't say so myself. Perhaps in my next life I'll try harder to be this rich."

Thomas shook his head as Jimmy walked over to the armchair and sat down.

"So, that's what you've been doing while I was out, trying on clothes? Did you try on Lady Rose's dress too?"

"I was tempted," Jimmy joked forcing Thomas to laugh, "but no. I got curious with what else I could do since I can manage to dress myself. All I did was touch it, focus, then there I stood as a younger more handsome Lord Grantham."

Thomas did have to agree that Jimmy did look quite well in such clothing.

"What's in the bag," Jimmy spotted the brown bag on Thomas's bed and jumped up like a curious child, "You get me anythin?"

"What could I get a ghost?"

"Well you were supposed to get a book."

Thomas mentally kicked himself on forgetting.

"They didn't have anything," Thomas lied, "But I did get something else instead."

Thomas pulled out the board and set it on the bed. Jimmy looked at it confused the grabbed the bag and looked inside.

"That's all you bought," he asked disappointed, "Why would you need that? We can talk fine."

"Not for me," Thomas said, "For Daisy and maybe the rest of everyone downstairs. Believe it or not they miss you loads, Jimmy?"

Jimmy slightly smiled.

"So, when do I get to talk with them,"Jimmy asked.

"I was thinking after dinner down here, just don't go breaking things."

Jimmy laughed then nodded.

Thomas felt a chill behind his neck. Suddenly something caught Jimmy's attention in the far corner of the room and he quickly stood up.

"Who are you, then," he asked. Thomas watched, growing concerned.

Jimmy looked back at Thomas and realized.

"Can you see him," Jimmy asked.

_Oh God help me. Another ghost?_

"I don't see anyone but you, Jimmy."

Jimmy looked back in the corner.

"Did you see him earlier this mornin, up on the stairs?"

"No, that was someone else. A footman he looked like."

Thomas looked down trying to figure things out.

"Thomas," Jimmy said. Thomas looked up.

"Did you know an Edward?"


	5. Chapter 5

Thomas sat outside, smoking away. His thoughts were still focused on Edward. How could this be? After Jimmy asked if Thomas knew an Edward, Thomas had to run. That's what he did. He ran right past Jimmy, almost through him as he quickly left the room. He felt like he was going to be sick. The sick was the feeling that after all these years, he never found peace. He was forced to roam these halls. Thomas then thought about what Jimmy said earlier. A footman? Could it have been William? Was William forced to stay as well? Thomas brought his hands to his face. He took sharp breaths. He didn't know what to do. How many poor souls he thought were gone are in these walls. The worst thought? Jimmy was now one of these poor souls. Thomas tried to hold back the tears, they broke through anyway and he began to cry.

Jimmy watched from Thomas's window as Thomas rocked himself back and forth. He didn't mean to cause Thomas pain. He just wanted to help. He just wanted to understand. He could feel the soldier behind him. He turned around and looked at the man.

"Is he alright," asked Edward. Jimmy shrugged his shoulders then went and sat on the bed.

Edward stayed by the window.

"I think he'll be alright. He's strong."

Jimmy only nodded.

"Unlike me," Edward said, "If I had known I wouldn't have...left him. I'd be there for him just like he was for me."

Jimmy looked down. He didn't like knowing that Thomas had loved a man and the man loved him back. It made him feel...uneasy...jealous even. He thought that he was the only person Thomas has ever loved and he took pride in that. Turns out he wasn't.

Edward looked over at Jimmy.

"But why can he only see you," Edward asked. Jimmy looked up and saw the hurt in his eyes. Jimmy shrugged once more.

Edward started to get annoyed with the footman.

"Well...I want to talk to him, Edward walked over to Jimmy, "How did you start talking to him."

"I don't know," Jimmy said. Edward scoffed.  
>"I'm serious, I don't know how I started talking to him. It seemed like the longer I was here the more I could start to do."<br>"Well I've been here longer and yet he can't see or hear me," Edward turned to leave, "What makes you so special. You're the one who hurt him the most."

Jimmy stiffened at these words. It was true. From what he knew, Edward never tore Thomas to pieces. For a year Jimmy treated Thomas like the scum of the earth then for two more years he was his friend, even though Jimmy knew Thomas's feelings for him had not faded. Why was he so special?

Thomas finally stopped crying and managed his breathing. He finished his cigarette before decided to go upstairs, hiding his tear-stained cheeks. He quickly made his way up back to his room. He hoped Jimmy was still there and didn't leave due to Thomas. He slowly opened the door and smiled when he saw Jimmy sitting on the bed with his head down. He didn't look up as Thomas closed the door.

"Sorry," Thomas said, "It was...just a surprise. It's been awhile since I've thought about him."

Jimmy looked up at Thomas and nodded.

"It's alright," Jimmy replied.

Thomas swallowed before speaking.

"Is...is he still here?"

Jimmy only shook his head.

"Oh," Thomas said then sat on the bed next to Jimmy, "Was the footman you saw...did he tell you his name?

"William," Jimmy replied.

Thomas nodded then looked at Jimmy who kept his gaze on the floor.

"What's wrong," Thomas asked, "You can tell me."

Jimmy smiled but did not look at Thomas.

"That's just it," Jimmy said, "I can...but no one else can. Not Edward, not Wiliam, only me. Why me?"

Thomas didn't think about that. He was just happy he could talk to Jimmy.

"I mean, they were the two that treated you right, yet...I…" Jimmy didn't finish, he only shook his head, "I just feel badly is all. Edward really cares about you and wanted to talk to you but he can't. Instead, the man who tore you apart and almost had you fired and arrested can! It's just not right."

Jimmy sat up and turned towards the door.

"Wait," Thomas said. Jimmy looked at him.

"Don't….don't leave. I don't know why you are the only one I can see or talk to but...I'd rather have you than be alone again."

Jimmy swallowed then slowly smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere, Thomas," Jimmy said, "I promise."

Thomas smiled then nodded his head.

"Well, get that board ready for tonight. I want to do a few things first."

"Please don't mess with the upstairs or scare the hallboys."

"Aww, c'mon, Thomas," Jimmy said. Thomas shook his head.

"Alright, alright. I'll behave...in a sense."

Thomas laughed then Jimmy left. Thomas sat there thinking. Why was Jimmy the only one? True Jimmy wasn't nice to him at first but surely he made up for it. Thomas valued their friendship greatly. Thomas did suspect that it may have been that he just couldn't let Jimmy go. He thought about that until Edward and William were mentioned. He let Edward go a long time ago. William, sure he was considered a friend, but nothing more. Thomas sighed and grabbed the board. As he looked at it, he began to question what other poor souls were stuck here at Downton.

Jimmy walked down the halls with his hands in his pockets. He changed back into his livery after he left Thomas's room. He still felt terrible. It wasn't fair or right. He felt even worse for Thomas. Begging the one man who broke his heart to stay...just so he could have someone be his friend. He realized how lonely Thomas was..no...is.

"Why do you look so glum," came the sweet voice. Jimmy stopped walking and looked at Lady Sybil. He smiled as she did. Her smile was infectious and it was impossible to keep a frown.

"Oh, it's nothing, my lady," Jimmy said.

"Jimmy," Lady Sybil said and walked over to him, "What did I say? There's no need for titles. You may call me Sybil."

Jimmy nodded.

"Sorry, my l- Sybil, I forget. It's a habit."

"I understand what you mean. But it also means you can tell me what's bothering you."

Jimmy swallowed. He couldn't hide it from her if he tried.

"It's Thomas," he said, "And me."

"I thought you were happy you were able to speak with someone. Him especially."

"I am it's just...why me?"

Lady Sybil smiled.

"I've hurt him more than anyone else in this house and I'm the one who gets to speak with him?"

"Because you two have such a connection. He cared about you a great deal, Jimmy. I saw it and I saw you cared for him too. Despite what happened, you two still became friends. The best of friends I might add so it's really no suprise you of us all can communicate with him."

Jimmy smiled and nodded.

"Just promise me one thing," Sybil asked.

Jimmy looked up at her.

"Please stop wearing my father's clothes," Lady Sybil laughed. Jimmy smiled and nodded once more.

"I promise."

Lady Sybil walked away leaving Jimmy standing there in thought. She was right. They were friends. William may have known Thomas longer but he wasn't Thomas's friend. But...then why wasn't he able to talk with Daisy...or did he even try?

_Well, tonight they want to talk with us...why not bring him a long. No doubt he needs it more than I._

Jimmy turned around and began looking for William.

After Thomas collected himself, he made his way up the the attic and began setting up the board. He decided to add a couple of candles even though he knew they did nothing. It was just for the ambiance. As he lit the last candle, he began to wonder about Edward. Could he maybe talk Jimmy into bringing Edward? He'd just want to talk with him...one last time.


End file.
